In certain geographies, parking a motor vehicle is oftentimes seen as an adventure at best and a nightmare at worst. Finding an available parking space is often too time consuming. For parking spaces having more traditional parking meters, the driver is sometimes forced to return to his/her vehicle's space prematurely for additional payment in order to ensure that a parking ticket is not issued or the vehicle is not towed. For municipalities, the costs associated with enforcing payment for use of its parking spaces include personnel salaries and associated equipment for manually monitoring the spaces. Even with relatively strict enforcement, municipalities still lose parking revenue due to drivers parking vehicles without paying the necessary parking fee. To be sure, there exists a need for easier parking space locating and payment by motor vehicle drivers while ensuring that parking fees are suitably collected by municipalities.